


Regrets

by Estelle14



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon Fix-It, Requited Unrequited Love, happy birthday chrysa, no beta we burn like Cintra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle14/pseuds/Estelle14
Summary: After Geralt goes missing during a hunt, Jaskier learns that he is being held hostage by one of the bard's old flames. Intent on saving his witcher, he learns that the tormentor is making Geralt relive all of his greatest regrets in life. A specific one surprises the bard greatly as he learns that it is linked to him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chryysaskk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryysaskk/gifts).



> This fic is for a very special and wonderful person, hope that you enjoy it lovelies!!

It was supposed to be just another day in a random town for a new contract. However, things did not go as planned, as they always did when it came to them.  
Jaskier and Geralt had come to town in high spirits, happy to have a warm bed after many nights spent under the stars. Geralt had gone directly to the alderman’s house, giving the bard the task of going to the town’s only inn in order to look for a room. Jaskier had been walking for 5 minutes when he had felt eyes on him. He should have known then that something was up, but instead, he brushed it off and went on his way.  
He was pleasantly surprised when the innkeeper welcomed him warmly, before gifting him with a plate of honey cakes. She said that it was an honour to have The White Wolf and Jaskier The Bard in her establishment and had given them the best room she had. The woman then asked for Geralt’s whereabouts, saying how she looked forward to meeting him. 

Talking to an avid admirer was always a pleasure to Jaskier, but he had to admit that he was relieved when the woman finally let him go up to his room. He needed some rest before his set could start in a couple of hours as Geralt had woken him a bit too early this morning. The bard was glad though about the innkeeper’s enthusiasm to meet Geralt. It proved how much his work these last decades had helped restore the witcher’s reputation. He could still remember the first months with Geralt and how people would glare and sneer at them. It had gotten better now, though, there were still some hostile people sometimes. 

Jaskier was munching on a honey cake, with his notebook opened before him when Geralt entered the room. 

"What’s the contract about?” he asked.

“Nothing too serious a Kikimore living in the swamps near the forest. It should be easy,” Geralt answered.

“You are leaving now?”

“Yes, I want to get this over with as fast as I can.”

Jaskier watched as the witcher went to his bags to pack some potions and adjust his armor. It all was familiar by now, but he had to admit that he had missed it. It had been a couple of weeks since the witcher had found him and apologized for what had happened during the dreaded dragon hunt. Geralt had asked him to travel with him again afterward.  
Jaskier had taken some time before answering him. He knew that Geralt did not mean his words on the mountain, but it still stung. Being told by the one you love that all the worst moments in his life were your fault and that he wished to get you “off his hands”, was not fun. Ultimately though, Jaskier had accepted the witcher’s apology and proposal. He could not deny his heart’s longing to be alongside Geralt. He did make the witcher promise to be a better friend, to treat him right, and to never use him as a way to get out his anger and frustration again. His heart won’t be able to take it this time, and Jaskier knew that he deserved better treatment than this.

The first few days were a bit awkward as the bard still had the witcher’s words in his head. The terrible words that had been haunting him since the mountain. The awkwardness was gone now though, as Jaskier realised that Geralt had changed during their time apart. He knew that it was linked to the fact that the witcher had found his child surprised and he was glad about it. Glad that Geralt had made efforts for the child and glad they had found each other at last. The witcher was better at communicating now and always referred to Jaskier as being his friend. He was making more efforts in being kinder to the bard and even confessed that he actually enjoyed his singing voice. 

“Do you want to come with me?” Geralt asked as he was sheathing his swords, almost ready to go.

This was something new since they had started traveling together again. The witcher always asked him if he wanted to come with him during easy hunts. Before that, Jaskier always had to beg Geralt and even then he would not accept. 

“Not today dear heart, I need some rest before my set tonight. The innkeeper deserves me to be at my best, after such a warm welcome,” Jaskier answered after a moment.

“Ah the innkeeper,” Geralt answered lightly.

“You met her?”

“Hmm, I did, she told me where you were. I probably would have got here earlier if she had not seen me though.” 

Jaskier smirked slightly, he knew that Geralt was still not used to being treated right by humans. He was always embarrassed when children or other folks would come up to him with smiles on their faces, or would randomly start singing and toss a coin his way as he walked around town. Jaskier loved watching him during these moments. Even if the witcher tried to hide it, he knew that Geralt was glad when people did not treat him like he was a monster. Jaskier also had to admit that Geralt was good with children. It always made his heart squeeze when the witcher would kneel down and talk to them.

“Oh, I almost forgot,” the bard exclaimed as the witcher was almost out the door, “here take this with you,” he added as he handed a small sack to Geralt.

The witcher raised an eyebrow before slowly taking it. As soon as the pack was in his hands, he opened it, curious to know its content.

“Honey cakes?” he stated after a moment.

“Yes, it’s a gift from the innkeeper,” Jaskier replied, “I knew that you would’ve probably left as soon as you’d be back, so I packed some for you to eat on the way there.”

Geralt tilted his head and smiled at him then. This was new too. The witcher smiled more often since he had found the bard again. He also had this small glint in his eyes, that always made Jaskier’s heart flutter. Don’t look at me like this, Jaskier thought, his heart aching. He had stopped hoping that Geralt might share his feelings, a long time ago but when he smiled like this and had such a soft look in his eyes, it almost made him hope again. Almost.

“Thank you, Jask,” the witcher said, before closing the sack and securing it to one of his belts.

“Oh and this too,” the bard exclaimed showing one of the small buttercups he uses to mark his notebook.

He then reached out and put it in one of Geralt’s pockets. The ones who were behind his armor, just over his chest. He pulled the leather forward and placed the flower inside before settling it back. During the whole process, he could feel Geralt’s eyes on him and realised how close they were to each other. It did not seem like it was bothering the witcher though.

“For good luck,” Jaskier whispered, before patting him on the chest and taking a step back.

“Thank you,” Geralt mumbled, a hand instinctively moving to the place where the bard’s ones were just a second ago.

He cleared his throat before nodding and turned around, ready to leave.

“I’ll probably be back before the end of your first set, I wouldn't want to miss the show,” the witcher said while opening the door.

Then he was gone. Jaskier sighed and went back to the bed. He still had to choose which song to perform tonight and what doublet to wear.

~~~~~~

When Geralt was not back after Jaskier’s first set, the bard frowned but did not think much of it. Although it was not often, the witcher sometimes took longer than planned during a hunt. The bard sang his heart out and ate everything the innkeeper sent his way but he did not drink that night. Even if the place was lively and the people seemed to be enjoying themselves, the fact that Geralt was still not back after so many hours, put slight pressure on the bard’s chest. He shook it off though, not wanting to look paranoid. He was pretty confident in the fact that Geralt could handle a single Kikimore.

When the witcher was not back by bedtime, Jaskier was a nervous wreck. He was alone in their room, each second that passed felt like torture. He had wanted to head out after his performance but the innkeeper had stopped him, saying that it was too dangerous to head in the forest alone at night. She promised she would send her husband and her son with him the next day to look for the witcher though.  
Jaskier could not sleep for the entire night, his mind always went to Geralt. The hours had felt like a blur, as he sat there, hoping that his companion would come through the door and tell him how ridiculous he was for worrying so much. Where are you Geralt, he kept thinking, please let him be safe. Although he was not a pious man, the bard had prayed to Melitele and all the gods he could think of for Geralt’s safe return. The witcher did not come back though.

The sun was slowly coming up when Jaskier heard a ruckus downstairs. Thinking that it might be Geralt, he ran down and found Roach before the inn’s doors. She was being held by at least three men, including the innkeeper’s husband. She was having none of it though, as she thrashed around, kicking and screaming with the clear intention of trying to get inside the inn. The bard’s heart dropped, if Roach was here without Geralt then something was definitely not right.

“Roach!” Jaskier exclaimed as he went towards the horse.

As soon as she heard his voice the mare visibly calmed down and let the bard near him.

“Roach, what is going on? Where is he?” 

She did not look like she was hurt, but had various bags attached to her, much more than what Geralt used to put on her for a hunt. So Jaskier decided to look at what could be found on her. First was the head of a Kikimore, which meant that Geralt had killed it. What was it then? Where was he? The bard, then, opened the various sacks, inside them were the witcher’s potions and some pieces of his armor, his swords, as well as some traces of dried blood. This meant that the witcher was alone and without any weapons to protect himself. Fingers trembling, Jaskier also found a note in one of the pockets.

{ Dear Buttercup,  
Your beloved witcher is with me. If you want him back, come to the La Louise Manor when the sun will be at its highest}

Jaskier’s throat tightened as he read the words. Geralt was being held hostage and whoever had him knew the bard. He could not help but feel guilty about it. Gods knew what they were doing to him right now.  
The innkeeper, understanding that something was not right, put a reassuring hand on the bard’s shoulder. 

“Can I read it?” she asked gently.

Jaskier nodded, unable to trust his voice from not breaking, and handed the note to the woman.

“The La Louise Manor is an abandoned mansion just outside of town. It’s rumoured to be haunted,” she said after reading the piece of paper.

“Haunted?!” Jaskier croaked.

This could as well happen, the bard thought, closing his eyes.

“Yes, but I don’t think that it is true. I’ve lived in this town since I was a babe and no one ever saw anything unusual,” the woman responded calmly.

Jaskier nodded, feeling a bit relieved. The thought that Geralt could be tormented by ghosts right now, on top of being with his abductor, was not the best one.

“We still have a couple of hours before the sun is at its highest,” the innkeeper began, “so we’ll have to call the men for help and get ready. The strong and skilled one of course, and don’t worry, I’ll send my husband to meet with the alderman for the full payment of the contract because this head is starting to stink-”

“What?” Jaskier asked. 

Why would she want to help them? She had met them only yesterday. 

“You don’t think we’ll let you go there alone don’t you? The White Wolf did his job and killed the monster. It is only fair that we help him back.”

Jaskier blinked, he almost thought that he was dreaming. A wave of gratitude washed over him as he realized that woman meant what she was saying. He did not think that he would have been able to go through this alone. He truly was grateful towards the innkeeper right now.

“Thank you, I-” he began, but the woman stopped him. 

“No need to thank me, it is only normal. Now, why don’t you go inside for breakfast dear? You’ll have to be strong to be able to rescue your witcher, won't you? And don't worry about the mare, my son will make sure that she is brushed and fed. "

A couple of hours later, a group of 12 men including the innkeeper’s husband and son, was ready to go. Geralt's armor had been cleaned and was upstairs as well as his potions and the payment for the Kikimore's head. His swords were strapped on Roach though, in case the witcher might need them. Jaskier had put on more appropriate clothing, before securing his small dagger on his hips. He went downstairs to the group and mounted Roach, who was strangely calm, probably conscious about how serious the whole situation was.  
The innkeeper wished them luck before nodding at her husband who told Jaskier that he would lead the way to La Louise Manor. The bard thanked the woman and they all went their way. 

~~~~~~~

The whole way there Jaskier had wished with all his heart that his witcher was fine. After 15 minutes on horseback, the small group arrived in front of the manor. The place looked absolutely dreadful. The tall walls had gone grey with time and outgrown weeds surrounded the whole place from bottom to top. Jaskier felt goosebumps on his body as they passed the gate, and the other men looked like they were holding their breath as well. They stopped in the middle of the main yard, before dismounting their horses.  
The world was still around them, not a bird could be heard. The air felt tight as they walked towards the doors of the property. 

Jaskier took a deep and touched the handle when he suddenly felt like he was being pulled by an unknown force. He heard the innkeeper's husband scream his name and the sound of doors slamming before finding himself on the floor of a hall inside the manor.

"Buttercup!" he heard a voice scream as a flash of red hair came in front of him.

Arms went around his neck, before drawing him in a hug.

"Alma?" Jaskier exclaimed, recognizing the person in front of him.

Alma was a sorceress that he has known for several years now. They had met during a banquet where Jaskier had performed and had ended the night together. They had seen each other two or three times since then and were good friends now.

"Yes, that's me!! Long time no see huh?" she answered.

"What are you doing here?" Jaskier asked.

The last time he had seen her was not long after the mountain, he had spent a couple of days with her, moping about Geralt before they had gone their separate ways.

"Well did you not get my note?" Alma asked him in response, her bright green eyes glinting with interest.

"Your note?’ the bard said, frowning. 

Then it all clicked.

“ Wait, you are the one who abducted Geralt!”

Jaskier got out of his friend’s arms. 

"Abducted is a quite strong word Buttercup,” she stated while pouting, “I stole him away for a couple of hours, yes." 

"Why would you do this?" Jaskier hissed, feeling his anger rise up.

"Don't worry he is fine, he was fed and I even drew a bath for him-" 

"There was blood on his armor!" 

"This wasn't me! It was the Kikimore. On the contrary, I healed the wound for him." 

Jaskier sighed, trying to calm down. At least, apparently, Geralt was given food and he was not physically hurt anymore. He knew Alma. She was not a bad person, even if her moral standards were a bit wonky at times.

"Why would you do this Alma?" the bard asked after a couple of seconds.

"Well, I saw what he had done to you after the mountain, Buttercup,” she replied, “The man broke your heart, so I just wanted to teach him a little lesson." 

"It is not your place to do this!”

Jaskier felt frustrated. It was not her role to decide if Geralt had to be punished or not. Suddenly, he felt his heart drop. What had she done to Geralt? Gods, no. 

“He actually apologized to me you know," he explained, looking at the sorceress.

"He did?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" 

"Properly?" 

Gods, this woman would be the death of him. Her wits and headstrong personality were what had drawn her to him at the time but now it made him want to scream. She was on thin ice right now.

"Yes, properly," the bard sighed.

"Knees on the ground properly?" she asked

"Alma," Jaskier groaned.

"Alright, alright, follow me, your witcher is upstairs." 

She led him up the stairs and he realized that the manor’s interior was completely different from its exterior. The place was clean, lighted candles could be found around them, as well as several portraits. The decor was quite stylish and looked refined. Jaskier understood that Alma had been staying here for quite some time now.  
They entered a large room where Geralt was laid on the bed. His armor had been stripped off and he was dressed in black high-waisted pants and a white lace-up blouse. Jaskier looked around the room and found that everything was too perfect. Everything was too white and clean, it did not feel right. It was Alma’s signature though, she was chaotic but perfect at the same time.

"What have you done to him?" the bard as he looked at Geralt.

Seeing him sleep like this, still and stoic, was not right.

"Oh well,” Alma replied, “I thought that a white shirt would suit him quite well and these pants-" 

"No,” Jaskier exclaimed, “why isn't he awake?" 

"Oh yeah, I put him to sleep. He is reliving the greatest regrets of his life right now." 

She had said this with such a calm voice that for a second Jaskier thought that she was saying that she liked Toussaint wine.

"What?” the bard roared, “Why would you do this to him?" 

"I told you, I wanted to teach him a little lesson and I was terribly bored,” she sighed, “But I did not do anything else, on the contrary, he was treated as a guest here. Although he was a bit angry, which is why I sent his swords and potions away, along with his horse. Quite a wild mare she is huh?" 

"Melitele, give me the patience…" Jaskier mumbled.

He truly could not believe how the sorceress was so nonchalant about the whole situation. Jaskier had been scared to death at the thought that Geralt had been abducted. These last few hours were the most stressful ones he had lived in a long time, and she was acting as if she had not just stolen a witcher away and put him under a spell without his consent.

"Oh do you want to see his regrets?" she boasted as she grabbed Jaskier’s arm.

A series of images flashed in his head then. He saw Geralt’s face, a young woman dying, and various images that he could not quite recognise.

"No!,” the bard yelled as he took a step back from the sorceress, “No, I don't want to do this! This isn't right. These are his memories, they are personal. I don't want to do this to him." 

"You really love him don't you?" Alma stated, a serious look on her face, which contrasted with her behavior these past couple of minutes.

"I do.”

Jaskier was not sure about a lot of things in his life. The fact he loved Geralt was the one constant element that had followed him for decades now.

“Now please stop this and wake him up," he urged.

All the bard wanted now was to take his witcher back to their room in the inn, and nothing more.

"Alright,” Alma replied, “but I should portal out of here first, I don't think that he'll be quite happy to see me when he wakes up." 

The sorceress then took a step back, Jaskier knew that he had to stop her. However, she was the one who could wake Geralt up. With a flick of a hand, a portal opened behind Alma.

"See you around Buttercup,” she proclaimed, “oh and you don't have to thank me." 

"Thank you?" Jaskier asked, frowning.

"I may have told him that I abducted him because he broke your heart and that you love him.”

Jaskier froze.

"What?"

The sorceress just winked at him and smiled.

"Alma!" the bard roared before running towards the sorceress.

All he found was empty air though as she was already gone. Jaskier groaned before his hands went through his hair. Sighing, he hoped that Alma was just messing with his head.

"Jaskier?" he heard a voice behind say.

A voice he knew all too well.

"Geralt!" the bard proclaimed as he ran towards the witcher.

His arms went around Geralt instinctively. Relief washed over him as he pulled the witcher closer to him.

"Are you okay?" the bard asked after a moment.

"The sorceress-" 

"She is gone, don't worry about her." 

Alma was probably far by now.

"Are you okay Geralt? Did she hurt you? " he asked as his hands went to Geralt’s face.

"Yes, I am fine,” the witcher muttered as he sat up, “She was a bit eccentric. An old acquaintance of yours?" 

Jaskier sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes, I've known her for some years now,” Jaskier answered, “Oh Geralt, this is all my fault, after the mountain, I stayed with her for a couple of days and told her about everything. I did not think that she would do something like this." 

"Don't apologize, Jask. It was not your fault, you are not responsible for people's actions,” Geralt stated.

Jaskier smiled and hugged the witcher again. His eyes began to well up with tears. This sleepless night filled with worries truly had taken a toll on him. Feeling Geralt, firm and alive against him now, felt good and filled his heart with joy.

"I was so worried,” the bard whispered as he gently squeezed the witcher against him, “I am glad that you are fine." 

"Jaskier?" Geralt asked.

"Yes?" 

"The sorceress said something to me… about your feelings…" 

Upon hearing these words, Jaskier immediately got out of the witcher’s arms and got up from the bed. He had almost forgotten about Alma’s last words to him. She had truly told the witcher about his feelings then. The bard closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry about it, Geralt,” he said when he opened them, “I have come to term with them. I'm okay with just being your friend, but if it makes you uncomfortable and if you want me to leave-" 

“Jaskier.”

"Yes?"

"What did she tell you? About my regrets?" 

Jaskier frowned. What did this have to do with anything? Perhaps Geralt wanted to talk about what had happened to him. He had been reliving his greatest regrets during these last few hours, it must have affected him.

"She showed me some images, but I stopped her! It was not right to look,” Jaskier replied.

"What did you see?" Geralt asked him.

"I did not recognize a lot of things, it was a glimpse really… but… I saw the mountain." 

It was one of the images that had appeared various times.

"What did you see about the mountain?" the witcher demanded.

"Nothing much…” Jaskier began, “but it's normal for it to be a regret. There are things I regret about that day too. And you with Yennefer-" 

"Jask,” Geralt intervened, “when it comes to the mountain I regret a lot of things, what I said to you, what I said to Yennefer… And I've talked to both of you about these…”

Jaskier furrowed his eyebrows, not quite understanding where the witcher was going.

“Something that we haven't talked about though,” Geralt continued, “ something that I truly regret as well, is the fact that I did not take your hand, pack our bags, and head to the coast like you said that we should have."

"You remember that?" the bard whispered.

He did not even think that the witcher heard him that day. Geralt had not even spared him a glance when Jaskier had opened his heart to him and asked him to get down the mountain and abandon the dragon hunt.

"I do,” Geralt answered, “And I don't want you to leave. Our time away from each other made me realize something.” 

"What?" 

The bard watched as Geralt gulped nervously and braced himself for whatever was coming next.

"You have always been a worthy travel companion and I don't mind the feelings you have for me, because I share them," the witcher confessed.

Jaskier’s heart skipped a beat. He gaped at Geralt, not believing his ears.

"Do you mean it, Geralt?" the bard asked, his voice trembling slightly as he did so.

Don’t play with me, he thought as Geralt leaned towards him and reached out.

"Yes, I do,” the witcher declared.

His thumb grazed Jaskier’s cheekbone and the bard’s breath hitched.

“Can I kiss you?" Geralt demanded as he leaned forward further. 

"Yes,” Jaskier whispered before closing his eyes.

The witcher’s lips were on his as soon as the word got out of his mouth. Jaskier sighed as he followed Geralt’s lead. His hands gripped the witcher’s shirt as the latter gently held his face. The kiss was slow and gentle, and everything the bard had ever hoped for.

"Master bard? Is everything alright?" they heard a voice shout from downstairs.

"What is this?" Geralt asked him as they broke away from each other.

"The town sent its best men to rescue you,” Jaskier answered, a smile spreading on lips as the witcher looked at him in disbelief.

"They what?" 

Geralt truly was not used to being saved, especially not by townsfolks. The bard shrugged and nodded in response.

"Yes they are quite lovely people here.,” he replied.

"They are," the witcher agreed, "We should go now. I truly do not want to stay in this room any longer," he added as he took Jaskier’s hand.

The bard smiled and followed the witcher as he walked towards the door.

"Where are we heading after this?" Jaskier asked him, an idea sparking in his mind.

"I don't know,” the witcher replied, “Why? Do you have any ideas?" 

"Well, we should do something about this regret of yours Dear Heart. Why don't we go to the coast for a couple of days?" 

Geralt stopped in his tracks and turned towards the bard.

"What?" he asked.

"Just for a couple of days,” Jaskier replied, “There's no reason why we could not go. Cirilla is safe in Kaer Morhen, so it will be alright. You need to get some rest Geralt." 

The witcher sighed and looked deep in thoughts as he considered the bard’s request. It would not hurt if he took a couple of days and went with Jaskier.

"Okay then,” he answered after some time. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, let's head to the coast together." 

Jaskier grinned at his witcher and went forward, already feeling excited about their upcoming trip. Geralt stopped for a second and bent down to grab something. When he came up to the bard. He showed him a small flower in his hands, the one Jaskier had given him before he left.

“It did not really bring some luck did it?” the bard said.

“It did. It brought you to me,” Geralt assured as a smile spread on his lips.

Jaskier shook his head and recognize the look in the witcher’s eyes. The sweet one that always made his heart flutter. He knew why it was here now.  
They went out the manor then, where the men were relieved to find them safe and sound. The next day, after a long farewell with the innkeeper and promises to come back to visit, the witcher and his bard went towards the coast. This contract may not have gone as planned, but it had ended right and started a new part of Geralt and Jaskier’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are most welcomed!! Hope that liked this story and if you guys want to say hi, I am moonysourenza on Tumblr.


End file.
